<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping Trips by 02mari20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677393">Shopping Trips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20'>02mari20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kinda, Kissing, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Really i just wanted to write fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, this is just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They barely walk into the store before Soonyoung exclaims to his boyfriend that he had to use the bathroom.</p><p>“You should’ve gone before we left,” Jihoon nags like a parent scolding their child, and really in this situation, he feels like a parent taking care of a child rather than a boyfriend.</p><p>“I know, I know but I didn’t have to go then,” he whines</p><p>“Just wait here, I’ll be quick,” He says before making a b-line for the restroom.</p><p>Jihoon sighs as he watches his adult-child of a boyfriend speed walk away. He pulls out the list he made before settling on spending the time waiting on being productive by getting the first few items. As he goes through the isles he fails to realize how his boyfriend hasn’t returned to his side yet despite going through the store for the past few minutes. Too focused on whether to get the big jar of kimchi or just buying the medium bags of it.</p><p>The intercom of the store interrupts the soft music playing with the voice of a worker, “Mr. Lee Jihoon, your child is at the help desk,”</p><p>or in which Jihoon accidentally leaves his boyfriend alone at the store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping Trips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>akjhfdkajhld I have about 3 undone drafts but I decided to completely make a one-shot instead,,,,</p><p>anyways this is based on this tweet, I do hope you enjoy it!! </p><p>"I forgot my bfs phone was dead, so when he went to the bathroom I decided to roam around Walmart. About 20 minutes later I hear “________, your child is at register 10”. I walk over there and there he is..my boyfriend..sitting there..on the bench..pouting that I left him."<br/>(https://twitter.com/alystockton/status/971921106306326529?s=12)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, my phone died can I borrow yours? I need to text Hao about the showcase dates,” Jihoon hears his boyfriend asks from the living room of their shared apartment.</p><p>Jihoon hums, “Yeah it’s on the table, you know the code,” he says as he opens their fridge, writing down on a piece of paper what they need more of. He pouts as he realizes that some of his small containers of strawberry milk he bought have already gone bad. </p><p>Jihoon hears Soonyoung’s footsteps as they approach him, not flinching when he feels the weight of a head on his shoulder and arms circling him from behind. He pays no mind as he continues to make his list, making a mental checklist of things they already had in stock.</p><p>“Whatcha doing?” Soonyoung says, breathe slightly tickling the sensitive skin on Jihoon’s neck.</p><p>The shorter shivers slightly, “We need to go shopping soon, we’ve been behind on groceries since we’ve been busy,” he states, and Soonyoung hums in response.</p><p>“Add those rice cracker things you got a month ago, they were good,”</p><p>Jihoon nods, slightly leaning back into Soonyoung’s chest.</p><p>“Did you text Hao?” He can feel Soonyoung nod his head.</p><p>“Yup,” He says popping the p at the end, “When are you going?”</p><p>“I was going to go now, why?” Jihoon answers, finally looking up from his list to look at his boyfriend.</p><p>Soonyoung smiles, cheeks bunching up and eyes forming their endearing 10:10 look before he rubs his nose against Jihoon’s in an eskimo kiss. Jihoon’s face scrunches as he makes a slight noise of protest, but he doesn’t make any real effort to move away. He’s all to use to Soonyoung’s affection when they’re alone, having dated him for years.</p><p>“Just wanted to come with,” Soonyoung states pulling away, only to lean in again to give a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s forehead before fully pulling away from Jihoon. Heading towards the door to place his shoes on. The other tries not to pout at the loss of warmth.</p><p>“You don’t want to charge your phone before we go?” Joining his boyfriend at the door, making sure to take his wallet and keys.</p><p>“It’s alright, we’re just going grocery shopping, besides if someone really needs to contact me, they’ll try to contact you if they can’t get to me.” Soonyoung shrugs and Jihoon accepts that logic because it was true. Their family members and close friends already knew they were practically joint together by the hip, never too far from each other unless it was for work like when Soonyoung is called to choreograph in Japan. If they couldn’t reach one of them, ninety-five percent of the time they would try the other.</p><p>----</p><p>They barely walk into the store before Soonyoung exclaims to his boyfriend that he had to use the bathroom.</p><p>“You should’ve gone before we left,” Jihoon nags like a parent scolding their child, and really in this situation, he feels like a parent taking care of a child rather than a boyfriend.</p><p>It doesn’t help that the other whines, “I know, I know but I didn’t have to go then,” like a child. </p><p>“Just wait here, I’ll be quick,” He says before making a b-line for the restroom.</p><p>Jihoon sighs as he watches his adult-child of a boyfriend speed walk away. He pulls out the list he made before settling on spending the time waiting on being productive by getting the first few items. As he goes through the aisles, he fails to realize how his boyfriend hasn’t returned to his side yet despite going through the store for the past few minutes. all too focused on whether to get the big jar of kimchi or just buying the medium bags of it.</p><p>----</p><p>Soonyoung shortly comes out of the bathroom, drying his wet hands on a paper towel before throwing it away. He hums out, bladder now relieved, but his giddiness is short-lived when he doesn’t see his boyfriend in sight. He pouts, trying to look around to see if he could spot the other’s bleached pale blonde hair.</p><p>He thought he told the other to wait, he pouts, folding his arms together. The other should know Soonyoung doesn’t have his phone with him so he can’t easily locate his boyfriend. The store they went to was pretty big too so it takes too long for him to search aisle by aisle. He can’t believe his boyfriend left him to his own devices.</p><p>He sighs going to the help desk and approaching the workers there.</p><p>----</p><p>Jihoon has bout two-thirds of his list all checked off when he realizes that Soonyoung hasn’t met up with him yet.</p><p><em> ‘What’s taking him so long?’ </em> he thinks as he pushes the cart to the next aisle to look for eggs.</p><p>The intercom of the store interrupts the soft music playing with the voice of a worker, “Mr. Lee Jihoon, your child is at the help desk,”</p><p>Jihoon pauses, that can’t be right he doesn’t have a child, must be a different Lee Jihoon or they called out the wrong name, he shrugs off before placing the eggs in his cart.</p><p>“Mr. Lee Jihoon, uhh with blonde hair, please collect your child at the help desk” </p><p>Jihoon stops once again, ‘<em>okay definitely not a coincidence</em>,’ although there may be many Lee Jihoon’s, he’s sure he’s the only one in the store with blonde hair. He sighs before confusingly he making his way to the help desk near the front of the store. </p><p>He approaches the desk, the worker looks up from her computer to him, “Lee Jihoon?” she asks.</p><p>Jihoon nods before he opens his mouth to say there was a mistake because as a gay man who’s never been in a bed with a woman, he shouldn’t have a child, the woman cuts him off by point to the bench to the side of the desk.</p><p>Sitting there, pouting with his arms crossed was his boyfriend, Soonyoung.</p><p>“You left me alone!” The older whines approaching him, pout still evident on his lips.</p><p>Right, Jihoon forgot he did in fact have a child in his care, “You could’ve texted me y’know,” he deadpans, crossing his own arms.</p><p>“Jihoonie my phone died, remember?” He states, and Jihoon freezing, face making an oh face.</p><p>Right, he completely forgot. He hears the worker laugh lightly, before sighing and thanking her, and dragging his sulky boyfriend away to finish their shopping trip.</p><p>----</p><p>“Are you still upset about it?” Jihoon says shaking his head as he watches his boyfriend sulking on the couch. They had just put away all the groceries and immediately the taller had made his way to the couch. Flopping down on his stomach, whining about how Jihoon had left him alone.</p><p>His boyfriend flips over to sit up, looking up to his boyfriend who stands in front of his, “Yes I am,”</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head once again, before sitting on the other’s lap, facing the other while his legs trapped his boyfriends. Despite Soonyoung’s act of being upset, his hand’s naturally find their way to the Jihoon’s hips, rubbing up and down his sides soothingly.</p><p>Jihoon places his hands on both of Soonyoung’s cheeks, lightly squishing them together, “Stop pouting, I said I was sorry,” he then moves his arms to snake behind the other’s neck, fingers gently playing and tangling themselves with the others black hair.</p><p>His boyfriend hums, closing his eyes, pretending to contemplate, “I might forgive you if you give me a kiss,” he suggested as he opens his eyes, a hint of mischief glint in the chocolate orbs.</p><p>In turn, Jihoon rolls his eyes but nonetheless leans down giving a quick peck onto the other’s lips, “There, now stop sulking.”</p><p>“No Hoonie a proper kiss,” He whines, shaking his head pouting once again.</p><p>Jihoon rolls his eyes again as he tries to suppress a smile before leaning down again, this time the kiss is longer, and Soonyoung immediately melts into the kiss, moving his lips softly against Jihoon’s. Jihoon sighs in light bliss, as he feels the hands on his hips pulling him closer to the other. His own hands around Soonyoung’s neck pull and hold Soonyoung closer to him. Soonyoung runs his tongue against the other’s lips, asking for entrance which Jihoon happily allows, turning his head more to deepen the kiss.</p><p>When they separate for air, Jihoon gives a slight smile, “Forgiven?” he asks.</p><p>Soonyoung smirks, “I don’t know, maybe you need to give more kisses,” he jokes.</p><p>Jihoon rolls his eyes for a third time, lightly pushing his boyfriend’s head as Soonyoung laughs. The hands on his hips pull him in closer again. Although Jihoon shakes his head, he leans down once again, complying with Soonyoung’s childish request.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always kudos and comment are well appreciated, I promise I'm almost done with the last chapter of my soonhoon royalty au, might get it out by Wednesday depending on how productive I feel</p><p>be friends with me on twitter @mariuniverse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>